beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Lesson/LESSON1.MSS
Text file with Lesson 1 of Perfect Writer tutorial. Lesson 1 CREATING A DOCUMENT So far you have learned several Commands governing the operation of Perfect Writer: 1) Scrolling the screen (`PgDn' and `PgUp') 2) Reading a Document (Ctrl---X Ctrl---R) 3) Cancelling a Command (Control--G) 4) Calling up the HELP DIRECTORY (Escape. . .?) 5) Quitting Perfect Writer (Ctrl--X Ctrl--C). In this lesson you will learn how to create and print a document. to the next screen using `PgDn'. SPLITTING THE SCREEN Perfect Writer offers the unique capability of allowing you to split the single large screen into two screens or `windows', each of which can hold a separate document. Throughout these lessons we will use this capability. The top window will hold a sample document on which you can practice Perfect Writer's commands, while the bottom window will display the text of the lesson you are following. When Perfect Writer splits the screen, it is sometimes easy to lose one's place in the text. If this happens relocate your place in these instructions using the `PgDn' - `PgUp' keys, which will continue to scroll the window holding the cursor (initially, the top window). Perfect Writer will split the screen horizontally at the position of the cursor. This means that you can create windows of unequal size by positioning the cursor above or below the midpoint of the screen before giving the CREATE TWO WINDOWS Command. A window must, however, contain at least 3 lines. If you place the cursor at the very top or bottom of the screen, one of the resulting windows will have at least 3 lines. If it is not there already, move the cursor to the middle of the screen using the `Down arrow' key in the number key pad. Give the CREATE TWO WINDOWS Command: CONTROL---X 2 (Hold the Ctrl Key and type `x' ; releasing these, type ` 2'.) The window will immediately divide in half, with the cursor appearing in the top window. continue, scroll the top window using `PgDn'. Notice that the two windows do not scroll simultaneously. Actually, the `PgDn' and `PgUp' function keys will scroll ONLY the window which the cursor is occupying. To scroll the window which the cursor is not occupying use the Page Up and Page Down keys together with the `Control key': Ctrl--PgDn View Next Screen (Other Window) Ctrl--PgUp View Previous Screen (Other Window) These two commands will allow you to scroll the bottom window, while remaining in the top window. For a few moments practice scrolling the bottom window using these commands, bringing it to this point in the text. From now on scroll the BOTTOM window to read your instructions. Perfect Writer will let you work in whichever window you want by moving the cursor to that window. Practice doing that by typing the OTHER WINDOW Command: Control--X o (the letter `o') the Ctrl Key and type `x'. Releasing these, type`o'. The cursor immediately moves to the bottom window. Practice moving the cursor back and forth between the windows using this command. You will notice that when the cursor enters a window, it returns to the same position that it previously occupied. When you feel comfortable with the command, return the cursor to the top window. The `Ruler' The divider between the two windows is called the `Ruler'. Displayed in inverse video, it presents several pieces of information. Each of the tiny dots ` . ' represents a column on the screen. Each square represents a `Tab' stop, and the two sets of vertical bars represent the left and right screen margins respectively. In a later lesson you will see how tabs and margins can be changed. We will now create a new file in the top window which will serve as a practice file. To do this use the FIND DOCUMENT Command which instructs Perfect Writer to search for a document on disk and display it to the screen. When the FIND DOCUMENT Command is given, Perfect Writer will respond with the message: "File to find: ". Type the filename: "b:practice.mss", where "b:" indicates the drive upon which the file will be located and `practice.mss'is the name of the file. At this time, with the cursor still in the top window, type the FIND DOCUMENT Command: Control---X Control---F Perfect Writer responds with the message: "File to Find: ". Type: ` b:practice.mss ', followed by a carriage return. Perfect Writer replaces the text in the top window with a blank screen. Notice that in the Mode Line this file is identified as a `New File', called 'B:PRACTICE.MSS'. Since Perfect Writer couldn't find the document you named, it assumed that it was a 'New File', and presented you with a blank screen in the top window. You are now ready to begin creating a new document. The cursor is located in the top left corner of the screen ready to accept whatever text you wish to enter. To enter text, begin typing as you would on a standard typewriter. As you type, your words will be displayed at the position of the cursor. You don't need to use the carriage return to end a line. Lines will automatically `wrap' to a new line. Use the carriage return only to begin a new paragraph. (Paragraphs are separated from each other by one or more blank lines. Use the carriage return to insert these.) Also, as you near the bottom of the screen, your text will automatically scroll up and redisplay, so that your cursor always stays visible. For now, to correct a typing error, use the `Backspace Key' at the top right of your keyboard. This key will move the cursor back one space at a time, erasing characters as it goes, allowing you to retype. As an exercise, type the following letter to a friend: Dear (Your Friend's name), Hello! I am testing a new word processor today, called Perfect Writer, and thought I would write a short note to tell you about it. I think Perfect Writer is going to be fun and is going to make my life a lot easier. Sincerely, (end of letter) Don't worry, at this time, about revising what you've written. In the lessons that follow we will demonstrate how deletions and insertions can be made, how to move the cursor rapidly around the text, and much more. PRINTING YOUR DOCUMENT Perfect Writer will print the document you have just created. Since you will be returned to the Main Selection Menu when printing is complete, we will discuss the steps to print the document now, as well as how to begin the next lesson from the menu. You may want to make a few notes. When you give the PRINT DOCUMENT Command Perfect Writer will ask: "Pause for insertion of single sheets?" If your printer does not use continuous feed paper, you will normally answer `y' for `Yes'. (In this exercise your letter is so short that it will not go beyond a single page.) Perfect Writer will pause in printing to allow you to insert a new sheet of paper for each page. Should Perfect Writer also ask "Ignore changes this session?" answer `y'. . . .And that's all there is to it. Perfect Writer will print the document exactly as you have created it on the screen, simultaneously saving it to diskette under the filename `practice'. As mentioned, following printing you will be returned to Perfect Writer's Main Selection Menu. If you plan to continue with Lesson 2 which deals with `Revising a Document: Inserting and Deleting', you should select `R' on the menu, followed by the filename: `b:lesson2' . Perfect Writer will present Lesson 2. At this time with the cursor in the top window, give the PRINT DOCUMENT Command: Control--X Control--P (Hold the `Ctrl Key' and type `x' and then `p') Answer `y' or `n' for single sheet paper. Answer `y' if Perfect Writer asks to `Ignore changes this session?'. End of Lesson # 1. �